


A Little Talk

by hanyou_elf



Series: No Sex in the Champagne Room [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Tony, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-sexual Steve Rogers, Relationship Negotiation, Sub Bruce, Sub Steve, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: Tony and Bruce discuss Steve.Steve and Bruce discuss them.





	

Bruce is the quiet one. He likes to sit in the dusky dark and listen to soft music. He likes to cuddle close to the warm body of somebody he can trust and just relax, but that’s been a long time since he's done it for the sake of cuddling. Tony doesn't like displays of romance, unless it's involved in Bruce's aftercare. And Bruce has gotten used to it. 

He's sitting in the dark when Tony comes to see him. His eyes are glittering points, lips wide in a huge grin. There's no more warning than his presence before he falls into Bruce's lap, straddling him with his calloused hands on both of his cheeks. 

"Gotta proposition for you," he breathes against Bruce's lips. 

"What?" It's hard to keep up with the engineer. To keep up with his erratic leaps in logic and the multitude of thoughts that skip everywhere in his mind when he's got Bruce so thoroughly distracted. Bruce's hands are braced firmly on the slowly shifting hips of the man in his lap, and his body is helpless to do anything but respond. 

"Steve needs taking down," Tony whispers against his cheek, facial hair teasing at sensitive skin, as though he hadn't just said something monumental and important. "And he'll let me do it for him, but you have to agree to it." 

"Wait," Bruce demands as he pulls away as much as he can from the tempting kisses that could talk him into anything. Tony stops moving and sits back so he can look down at Bruce. His handsome face is serious, committed to having this discussion. "What?" 

"I kissed Steve. I pulled his hair and I growled at him and he responded so perfectly, Bruce. He doesn't want to fuck, which is going to be a challenge because damn he's pretty. But I don't want him to wander around without subspace, especially since I can give him what he wants. Even if he never would have admitted it. 

"But, he wants you to be okay with it. And so do I. Because you deserve it. And who knows, he might do all that fluffy stuff that you like that I don't and definitely don't give you enough of." 

Bruce doesn't do anything but blink at him. Trying to process the idea that Steve- their powerful, secretive leader, was a submissive. That he was like Bruce in more ways than previously thought. "He doesn't want me," Bruce mumbles lamely. It's all he can think. "Just because you two will be involved doesn't' mean he'll be involved with me." 

''That's not a no," Tony grins, leaning back down into Bruce's space. 

"That's not a no," Bruce nods. 

"Come on," Tony orders as he slides off of Bruce's lap, his voice falling into that perfect authoritative cadence that makes Bruce's knees weak. "I'll celebrate with your back and your ass." 

-.-.-.- 

"Can we talk?" Bruce asks softly, his brown eyes cast down instead of looking at Steve. His hands are clasped before him, and he's shifting nervously as he watches the blond in the kitchen. 

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Steve asks as he sits his bowl down. It's filled with what looks like beaten eggs, and Bruce finally takes in the scene. Steve's making something to eat: he's got onions, green peppers, mushrooms, and shredded cheese spread out on the counter. He smiles as he watches Bruce take it all in. "Veggie omelet?" 

Bruce nods and settles at the kitchen's long island that serves as a bar and a partition wall. "It's about me and Tony," Bruce shrugs. Steve's started moving again, pouring some of the eggs into a pan. The crisp, bubbling frying sound fills the air, Steve watching it carefully. There's a little color to his cheeks and he's not looking at the scientist for now. "And I guess about you and Tony and probably me and you." 

"Bruce," Steve starts softly. "I want what Tony offered. But I don't want it so much that I'll let it get in the way of what you two have. It's been a long time since I've been taken down into that floaty space. But I don't need it. It's nice, comfortable. It feels good. But I'm okay without it," he finishes as he adds peppers and mushrooms to the partially cooked eggs. 

"I was going to tell you, it doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I know it's a little silly, but I think it helps because Tony said you two wouldn't be having sex. I'm not really the jealous type, so it took me awhile to figure that little bit out. But, Tony seems to think that you and I could date," Bruce smiles. "Tony doesn't date, and I guess he's trying to make sure everybody's happy, since I'd like the romance." 

"If you want to try dating," Steve shrugs as he dumps onions and cheese into the egg and folds it over. "We can. I like you well enough, it'd be nice to get to know you more. But I'm not having sex with you either." 

Bruce nods for a long minute, looking thoughtful as he watches Steve move the omelet around the skillet. "Are you asexual?" he finally asks. 

"No. Everything works," Steve frowns. He plates up the omelet and hands it to Bruce before starting the process again with the rest of the egg mixture. "I just don't want to use it with other people." 

"Asexual doesn't mean anything's broken, Steve. It means no sexual attraction," Bruce corrects. Steve shrugs and turns his eyes to the pan, so Bruce decides to let it rest until another time. If the Captain wanted. 

"I'm just me," Steve shrugs. "But I really wouldn't mind trying dating with you. I just didn't want you to have any expectations out of it," Steve smiles. It's a beautiful smile, and Bruce can understand why Tony said he'd have a hard time controlling himself. "So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

**Author's Note:**

> The end goal is StarkSpangledBanner. There will be little sex in this series and always only through either Tony or Bruce's POV, though there will be quite a bit non-sexual kink (once we deal with RACK).


End file.
